Berbagi
by G-life
Summary: Cinta segitiga tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia. ItaSakuSaku. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_ItaSakuSasu._

**Warning** : AU, OOC, lemon asem, aneh, lebay, baru belajar jadi maklum kalo acak-acakan.

* * *

_Senista-nistanya fic ini __**tolong jangan benci CHARA/PAIR**__ yang ada di dalamnya, kalo mau benci author-nya aja.__  
_

* * *

_._

.

Tersenyum di setiap langkah lebarnya, beberapa karyawati merona melihat senyum tampan sang atasan, ada yang diam dengan tumpukan map yang terjatuh berserakan di lantai, menabrak tembok, bahkan sampai ada yang terjungkal dari kursi.

Acuh, berjalan santai menuju ruangan adiknya. Menghela nafas dengan mata tertutup bibir tipisnya sambil melukiskan senyum.

"Haahh…" Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia. gadisnya sudah sampai di Konoha dan mungkin tengah bersiap untuk kencan pertama nanti malam.

"Sakuraaa..." gumam pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang luar biasa—kencan. Makan malam, belanja, membeli pakaian _sexy_ untuk gadisnya itu. Yah, walaupun ia tetap terlihat sexy dengan kaus yang sering gadis tersebut pakai.

.

.

Ia lalu masuk tanpa izin, berjalan cepat dan berdiri di samping meja kerja pria yang terlihat serius berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Sasu…" panggilnya—menepuk bahu pria sok serius yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hn." yang di panggil tetap acuh, memberikan respon yang tidak berarti.

"Nanti malam aku ada meeting." Pria yang di panggil Sasu itu melirik dari ekor matanya. "Bisakah kau gantikan aku?" Lalu menyengir lebar, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal kala mata tajam pria di depannya seolah menusuk dirinya. "Ayolahh... Kali ini saja, kau tau aku hanya percaya padamu." Merasa diacuhkan, "Ini kencan pertama…"

"Kencan?"

"Ya, kencan." Ia tersenyum senang, "Mau membantu?"

Sasu mendengus, "Dengan Sasori?" Ejeknya yang dihadiahi jitakan keras di kepala.

"Sialan, aku normal!"  
_  
_

.

.

Menyandar nyaman di sandaran kursi kerja, lelaki berambut _raven_ itu tersenyum. Aneh, ya ini aneh. Ini pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, Itachi meminta bantuannya menggantikan meeting nanti malam, kenapa tidak meminta bantuan orang lain—mungkin sekretaris barunya yang terlihat keluar dari ruangannya. Sasuke tidak habis piker bahwa Itachi bisa menyukai perempuan, dikiranya Itachi _gay_ mengingat dia tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu dekat dengan wanita manapun. Kira-kira Siapa gadis itu? Seperti apa rupa-nya—ah!

_Siapa peduli!_

_._

_._

Mikoto menatap putra sulungnya yang tengah berjalan santai di tangga berputar . Raut wajah wanita itu heran. Tak percaya bahwa Itachi, putranya, tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Blazer hitam dengan kaus putih polos sebagai dalaman, dan bawahannya celana jeans biru— tidak memakai jas seperti biasanya. Mau kemana dia?.

"Itachi, kau sudah pulang."

Itachi tersenyum, mempercepat langkahnya. "Hai, Bu." Sapanya. Mencium pipi kanan kiri sang ibu. "Aku izin pergi.." ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mikoto yang menatapnya aneh.

Slip dress warna ungu cantik dengan bahan lembut dan ikatan di bagian leher. Sakura menghela nafas memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin. _Apa pantas memakai pakaian seperti ini untuk berkencan?_ Ini terlalu sexy! Dan sangat pendek, bagian dada terlalu terbuka!

Sakura mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Gadis berambut pink ini baru sampai dari Suna dan pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak memberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat, malah memaksa untuk berkencan. Satu tahun menjalin hubungan tapi belum pernah berkencan. Ini yang pertama, dan Sakura tidak dapat menolak. Mungkin pasrah adalah jalan terbaik. Toh, hanya makan malam tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Menggidikkan bahu untuk tidak peduli, di hampirinya lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur apartemen kekasihnya, yah dia hanya menumpang. Sebenarnya sakura tidak mau tapi orang 'itu' memaksa. jangan tanya dia mendapatkan baju sexy ini dari mana! Tentu saja karena pria Uchiha itu yang menyiapkan untuknya, dan pria itu juga berpesan ada _high hills_ di laci lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Sexy sekali.." komentarnya pada bayangan nya sendiri di cermin. Tak lama bel apartemen berbunyi

'_Mungkin itu Itachi.'_ Pikir wanita dua puluh tahunan itu.

.

.

Itachi menatap takjub wanita merah muda di depan pintu. "Waw.." komentar Itachi. Gadis-nya terlihat manis dan lezat. Ia menyeringai lalu mengapit tubuh kecil Sakura ke depan pintu, "Bisa kita batalkan kencannya?"

"Apa!?" Sakura tampak tidak mengerti. Batalkan. Itu artinya dia bisa beristirahat di tempat tidur yang empuk. Menarik nafas tak percaya, awalnya Sakura berpikir Itachi adalah pria egois yang tidak memikirkan penderitaannya. Ternyata Itachi tidak seegois itu. Sakura baru akan meloncat senang, tapi tubuhnya terangkat terlebih dahulu ke udara—berputar.

"Kyaa!" Sakura memekik. Di peluknya erat leher Itachi.

"Hmph! Hahaha..." Lelaki itu tertawa senang sambil membawa tubuh Sakura untuk berputar bersamanya, lalu menjatuh diri mereka bersama di sofa. "Jangan senang dulu." Disentilnya jidat Sakura yang kini terlentang di bawah tubuhnya. "Kita kencan di tempat tidur..." Sakura baru akan beragumen, tapi Itachi lebih cepat mencium bibirnya walau singkat, "Jangan kemana-mana." Ancam Itachi seraya berlajalan menuju pintu, menguncinya. Sakura merona.

Itachi mendekat, membelai lembut sisi wajah Sakura, perempuan itu tampak gelagapan. "Itachi.. In~umm..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lidah Itachi terlebih dahulu masuk kerongga mulutnya, menjilat dan menghisap kuat bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka terputus.

"Hahh... hah~, tidak benar." Itachi terus mengecup lembut dan singkat bibir Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Itachi. Jelas saja Itachi kecewa ketika Sakura menolaknya.

"Kita belum resmi." Cicit Sakura, pipinya memanas.

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ayah dan ibu." Dikecupnya lagi bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tapi… Itachghh ahhh~"Sakura menegang ketika Itachi menghisap payudaranya dari luar.

"Ki~thaa… Enghhh—kenchaan sajhaa—ah!" Bujuk Sakura di sela desahannya.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Itachi telak.

Lelaki itu mengelus payudara Sakura, meraba masuk kedalam dress. Ia tidak tampak kesulitan saat tangannya mengeluarkan dua bongkahan kenyal milik Sakura yang langsung di sambut lidah lembut Itachi ,menghisap puting susu perempuan itu, menjilat, mengigit kecil dan menghisapnya lagi. Menarik naik dress Sakura sampai pinggang, Tangan kekar Itachi mengelus perut rata Sakura, lalu turun ke pinggul, bermain di paha dan merambat ke selangkangan. Menekan-nekan bibir bawah Sakura di balik _G-string_ merah yang di pakai wanita-nya, menusukkan jari tengahnya. Ditarikya ke samping _G-string _Sakura lalu memasukan jari tengahnya di belahan bibir bawah Sakura.

"Ahhghh… Tachiii…" Jerit Sakura. "Ugghh.. Perih," Rintihnya lagi yang langsung dibungkam Itachi dengan lidahnya. mata Itachi terpejam nikmat merasakan denyutan bibir bawah kemaluan yang menghisap jarinya, susah payah dia bernafas. Sakura sempit. Sangat sempit dan basah.

Ia menarik Sakura ke sandaran sofa. Di lebarkannya kaki Sakura dan menarik _G-string_ merah dan melemparnya asal. Di pandangi nya milik Sakura yang mengkilat basah terpantul cahaya. "Enghh..." Sakura mengerang saat Itachi menjilat miss V nya. Ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam kewanitaan Sakura, mengocok dengan lidahnya. Di hisapnya cairan kental milik Sakura dengan bibirnya lalu menelan cairan itu habis.

"Aku ingin memilikimu malam ini, bisakah?"

.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Berbagi

Chapter 2

By G-life

*Beta Reader Pink Uchiha*

.

"Aku menolak." Sakura cemberut saat mengatakannya.

Berdiri dari sofa Itachi membenarkan letak celananya yang sempat terlepas. "Hn." gumam sulung Uchiha itu ambigu. Menarik tangan mungil Sakura Itachi memaksa gadis itu ikut berdiri dengannya. Memeluk tubuh Sakura erat hidung mancung Itachi mencium rambut merah muda Sakura, menghirup aroma wangi _che__r__ry_ yang menguar dari helaian merah muda itu dengan rakus. Di sela ciumannya Itachi menyeringai. dengan _slow-motion_ Itachi mangangkat tubuh Sakura tinggi. menggendong Sakura seperti menggendong karung beras, Menaruh Sakura-nya di pundak lebar dan kokohnya

"Kyaa~h..." Sakura memukul punggung Itachi pelan. "Itachi, lepas kan aku!" Sakura berteriak di sela pukulan-pukulan kecil pada punggung Itachi. Itachi terkekeh merasakan tinju kecil Sakura menghantam punggungnya yang tidak lebih Itachi anggap pijatan sayang Sakura untuknya.

"Minta di lepaskan? Jangan terlalu berharap." jawabnya enteng menepis perasaan sesak saat lagi-lagi Sakura menolaknya. Itachi Membawa Sakura kekamar yang tak jauh dari sofa. Dia mencintai Sakura tulus, tidak peduli pada masa lalu Sakura yang suram, tapi kenapa Sakura selalu menolak saat dia mengajaknya main di ranjang.

Satu tahun menjalin hubungan dan ini kencan pertama, bukan karena kesibukan Itachi, Itachi selalu menyempatkan waktu. Sakura yang selalu menolak ajakkannya, Sakura takut keramaian, takut kegelapan dan takut pada hujan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu aneh, suka menangis tanpa sebab, mengigau saat tidur dan Itachi tahu apa yang membuat Sakura seperti itu, bayangan masa lalu.

Menjatuh kan Sakura di atas ranjang, Itachi menangkup wajah Sakura lembut. menarik tubuh kecil Sakura Sampai Gadis berambut pink itu jatuh di pelukannya.  
"Tidak ada penolakan." bisiknya pelan. Itachi melumat habis bibir Sakura. Lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Sakura, memindah kannya ke tengah ranjang. Melepas kan celana _jeans_nya Itachi membiarkan Sakura yang mundur menjauhinya. Tersenyum menawan Itachi menggit bibir bawahnya lapar.

Sakura terus memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang sampai punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang saat Itachi naik keranjang, menatapnya lapar. Sakura meringis takut . Tidak ada kesempatan untuknya melarikan diri. Sakura membenarkan dressnya yang berantakan, memasukan kembali payudara sempat keluar kembali ke tempatnya ditariknya selimut tebal di atas ranjang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Sakura meringkuk. Menatap Itachi sebal. "Jangan macam-macam Itachi atau aku akan berteriak." ancam Sakura di balik selimut. Sakura takut, ada sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti dan ketahui membuatnya takut.

Itachi menarik kaki Sakura, membuat wanita itu kembali berteriak. Merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sakura, "Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada penolakan." Itachi menatap sepasang emrald berkaca di bawahnya. Itachi Mencium lembut bibir Sakura yang bergetar tidak mengizin kan Sakura berbicara lebih Itachi melumat bibir lezat Sakura.

"Engh~" Sakura mengerang di sela ciumannya dengan Itachi.

Tangan Itachi meremas payudara Sakura gemas. "Akh!" Sakura memekik kencang. Itachi memilin puting susunya dari luar dress kembali mengeluarkan dua bangkahan kenyal itu dari tempatnya. Mulut Itachi menghisap keras payudara Sakura. "Enghh.." Sakura terkulai lemas di ranjang.

Menyingkap _dress_ Sakura sampai pinggul Itachi. Menempat kan kejantananya di antara selangkangan Sakura, "Aku tidak sabar berada di dalam mu, _Hime_.."

"Akh! Itachi.."pekik Sakura. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, menahan perih. Separuh kepala kejantanan Itachi memasuki vaginanya.

Itachi menghentak kesejatiannya keras sampai tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam diri Sakura. Itachi melenguh keenakan. Vagina Sakura membungkus ketat dan meremas kejantanannya, Sakura sangat sempit. Itachi tahu sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui perempuan di bawahnya, Sakura tidak perawan, dan Sakura tidak tahu karena Sakura lupa pada semua masa lalunya yang kelam . Itachi mengusap pipi Sakura lembut. "Apa sakit?" gumamnya lirih. Itachi tidak peduli dia bukan yang pertama untuk Sakura, karena Itachi tahu Sakura hanya korban.

Sulung Uchiha itu tersenyum, Ada perasaan bangga mengingat Sakura yang pertama untuknya.

"Eng~h Itachihh ~"

"Kalau kau menyuruh ku berhenti, aku tidak mau." Itachi memaju mundur pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Mengenal kan pada Sakura betapa nikmatnya bercinta. Wanita itu melenguh di bawahnya, membuat Itachi tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. "Aku berjanji Sakura, aku akan bertanggung jawab." bisik Itachi di sela lenguhan nikmatnya.

Ooo  
"Itachi belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunya yang tengah mengambil kan makanan untuk ayahnya sambil menarik kursi untuk di duduki pantatnya.

Mikoto melempar senyum pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebrang meja. "Belum."

"Hn." gumam Sasuke. Di ambilnya roti isi di atas meja.

"Kau tidak sarapan Sasuke?" Mikoto menegur Sasuke lembut saat pria tampan itu hendak meninggal kan meja makan.

"Aku buru-buru."

Ooo

Sasuke memarkir asal _Lamborghini Gallardo_ miliknya di halaman rumah kayu usang.  
Memprhatikan setiap sudut rumah reot di depannya Sasuke membawa kakinya melangkah memasuki bagian dalam rumah itu. Masih sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu tidak ada yang berubah hanya kotor dengan sarang laba-laba di mana-mana, meja kayu, kursi kayu dan sebuah ranjang terbuat dari kayu yang lapuk di makan rayap dan usia. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh atas ranjang dengan ujung jarinya, berdebu. Sasuke Memejamkan mata, suara desahan, lontaran kata kasar nya, di keluar kan pihak sekolah, seorang gadis berkaca mata. Semua menghantui pikirannya.

Mengabaikan bayangan masa lalu Sasuke mendekati jendela di sudut ruangan. Di sentuhnya bunga kering di dalam pot kecil di bingkai jendela.

"Kau suka tulip."

_'hm,_' seorang gadis mengngguk. _'sangat suka.'_

"untuk mu…"

_'benarkah?'_

"Hn."

_'Arigatou Sasuke-kun.'_ Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba ranjang yang sempat di sentuhnya tadi jatuh menghasil suara berisik.

.

TBC


End file.
